1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image testing apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a computer readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing machine such as an offset printing machine, there may be a case where an output (printed) page obtained from an original has an image in a state different from a request of a user because of a defect such as a change in density, a void in the image, a spot stain or such, occurring at a time of printing. In the related art, a testing apparatus is known which is used to determine whether an original image is closely reproduced in an output page.
Further, an image testing apparatus and an image forming apparatus are known in which according to a test resulting of the above-mentioned testing apparatus, a destination to which original image data will be conveyed is changed or the image is corrected. Further, for example, also in a copier or such, the testing apparatus is used to change a destination to which the original image data will be conveyed, correct the image, or the like. For example, a copier of an ink jet type is known in which read data of an original and read data of a copied original are compared, and a color in the copied original is corrected (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-272980 (Patent Document 1)).
Further, a testing apparatus for a printing machine is known which determines based on a master image whether a to-be-tested target which is an output (printed) page is satisfactory (see Japanese Patent No. 4407588 (Patent Document 2)).